


A Scientist Is Always Fine

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Deaf Character, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos is always fine as long as he has his wits, science, and a charged battery for his hearing aid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Scientist Is Always Fine

_**You look so handsome.** _

_**And your hair is so perfect!** _

_**You should come closer…** _

_**Yes! Oh yes!** _

_**Come closer so we may admire your perfect hair, Carlos!** _

_**Carlos, please!** _

_**Carlo…** _

With a simple twist of a knob the voices from the Whispering Forest were silenced and Carlos resumed his work in peaceful silence. He smiled to himself as he adjusted his hearing aid ever so slightly, humming to feel the sensation of the vibration in his throat as he continued his work.

These trees were far too chatty anyway.

* * *

“You should be careful of who you trust here,” the Scoutmaster warned, using both his vocal words and his signed words.

“I’ve been doing pretty well so far,” Carlos assured him. “Please, tell me more about yourself, Mister..?”

“Harlan. My name is Earl Harlan.”

* * *

“But the Smiling God is so loving and…” Kevin pouted when he saw Carlos pointedly turning his hearing aid off, stamping one bloody foot down on the sand. “Oh come on!” he protested, “you can’t do that every time I bring up the Smiling God!”

Carlos just narrowed his eyes, signing with his hands as he spoke, “I’m not going to listen to your nonsense, Kevin. Stop it or I keep my hearing aid turned off and you get nothing!”

“Fine…” Kevin relented.

Carlos smiled, turning his hearing aid back on. “That’s better!”


End file.
